The Unexpected Pair
by theonewhotalksaboutthedogpark
Summary: Gamzee and Nepeta pair up to complete the next part of their session, but trouble ensues when they're trapped in a cave with no hope of escape. Gamzee's slime deprived mind begins to unravel, as Nepeta desperately struggles to keep him sane. This is not my best work and its not meant to be. That being said I think that its a very enjoyable read for anyone who likes a good shipping
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Reddish Gray or Grayish Red

Nepeta remained crouched and ready to pounce her unsuspecting target. As she waited on her boulder overlooking Gamzee, she couldn't help but giggle. "A purrfect sneak attack," she thought to herself. Gamzee stood gazing at the vastness of the world he had just discovered. "WhaT iS ThIS PlaCe CalLeD? ThE LaNd oF SoMeTHinG anD sOmEtHinG." Gamzee shrugged, he really didn't care, nor was it even important (Got that?). The only thing that mattered to him was which of his friends he would see on this planet. It seemed that as he progressed through the session, the more complex and convoluted the paring system got.

Nepeta launched herself forward right onto Gamzee's back. "WhaT The MotHEr FUcK!"

"Hi Gamzee :3" Nepeta snickered.

"WeLL IsN'T tHiS a MotHeR FucKiNG MiRiclE, Hi NePEta." Nepeta climbed down from Gamzee's shoulders, "So iS AnYbODy ElsE SnEAkIng AroUNd ReADy tO jUMp OuT, HoPinG To CaTCh A MoTHerFucker LikE Me UnAwarE?"

"Nope, its just mew and me :3" Gamzee smiled and pushed Nepeta's nose with his index finger

"BooP" Nepeta smiled and pawed at her nose. The two of them had always had feelings for each other that bordered the line of gray and red. Gamzee liked Nepeta's playfulness and admired her ability to find enjoyment in the simplest of things. Nepeta liked Gamzee's layback anything goes way of thinking, and he was hansom to boot. However, neither one of them would ever admit this, afraid that the other might not reciprocate those feelings. Plus both of them liked the relationship the way it was. It wasn't complicated or stressful like everyone else's. It was simple, they were friends and neither one of them wanted to risk loosing that.

"So, mew wouldn't know what we are suppose to do here purrchance?" Nepeta asked.

"iT SeEM's tO bE tHe SAmE aS MoThEr FuCKiNg BeForE, KiLL ThE MonStERs AnD SolVE SoME PuzZLes. BuT We HavE tO Do iT qUiCkLy, I'm MotHEr FUckInG AlMosT oUt Of SliMe"

"Roger, we'll finish as fast as pawsible :3." They made short work of the planet's familiar enemies. With Nepeta's speed and agility, matched with Gamzee's strength and unnatural tolerance for pain, they decimated every single enemy they came across.

After a major battle, the two found themselves in a secret cave, standing on top of a mountain of Grist. "What could we pawsibly spend this on? :3"

"I dON't KnoW AbOUt yOU bUt i'M GoInG tO AllOCatE aS MucH FaYgO aND SlIme aS PaWsiBle. :O)" Gamzee smiled at Nepeta, but she just stared back looking annoyed.

"It doesn't count if you steal it from somebody."

"I uH."

"Just kittying :3" Nepeta giggled. Gamzee started to smile again.

"nICe OnE :O)."

"Don't you mean, mice one? :3" Gamzee's smile turned into a laugh. "It would be clawfull if you didn't get that. :3" Gamzee fell to the floor now writhing in laughter. After a solid two minutes Gamzee pulled himself together.

"WeLL, i GuEsS wE sHouLD Be GOinG." As they headed for the door one of the larger creatures woke up and acquired an enormous bolder, which it sent hurdling through the air at the two of them. Nepeta's reflexes saved them as she tackled Gamzee to the ground, narrowly dodging the giant rock. They both looked deep into each other's eyes for the briefest of moments before realizing that the monster was still alive.

"I got the legs." Nepeta said as she sprinted towards the creature. Gamzee jumped to his feet, clubs at the ready. Nepeta dashed between the creature's legs and sliced both of its Achilles tendons. The creature moaned in pain as it fell to where Gamzee was standing.

"HeADs Up!" He shouted as he flipped through the air performing a x3 club uppercut strait to the giant's jaw, forcing it to explode into Grist. Nepeta giggled at Gamzee "WhAT?"

"Heads up!" Nepeta shouted before into laughing hysterically. Gamzee grinned.

"OkAY LetS gET MoTHer FUcKinG OuT oF HeRE," As he turned his jaw dropped, and his patent smile turned into a grim expression of terror. He had just run out of slime and Faygo, and now the only way out of the cave was blocked by a huge bolder.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Trapped

Gamzee's jaw gaped as he stared at the blocked passage. "THiS iS NoT MotHeR FuCKiNG HapPeniNg, ThIS Is NoT MOthER FucKiNG HapPenIng!" Nepeta grabbed Gamzee by the shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Its ok Gamzee I brought plenty of food and-" Gamzee turned and grabbed both of Nepetas arms forcing them against her body.

"FOOD YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT MOTHER FUCKING FOOD!" He screamed. Nepeta stood there stunned. Realizing that he had startled her Gamzee took control of himself and let her go. "sOrrY, I jUst, i NeED My sLiME."

"Its ok," Nepeta said, her voice shaking. "I'm going to see if Equius is able to help." Nepeta pulled her laptop out of her Sylladex and started messaging Equius. Gamzee stood hovering over her looking at the screen.

33: Equius we need your help.

D-: What do you mean "we?" You're not out with one of those low b100ds are you?

33: Not that it's any of your beeswax, but no I happened to be trapped in a cave with Gamzee, come help.

D-: The High B100d? How did you get trapped?

33: Does it matter?

D-: Well no.

33: Then just get here!

D-: Is something the matter Nepeta you haven't made a single cat pun this entire conversation.

33: It's Gamzee, I think something's wrong, he's not acting like himself.

D-: What previsions does the High B100d need?

33: Slime, bring slime!

D-: I will e%ercise speed and diligence on this mission. Now I just need your location.

33: I just sent it to you.

D-:: I see, this journey will take appro%imately 3 days.

Gamzee's face was now vacant of expression. He stared blankly at the screen for a few moments before taking it from Nepeta.

33: LISTEN HERE MOTHER FUCKER! I WON'T LAST THREE MOTHER FUCKING DAYS I NEED MY MOTHER FUCKING SLIME NOW.

D-: Am I talking to the High B100d now?

33: WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST MOTHER FUCKING CLUE!

D-: My apologies, but even with my fastest mode of travel, the soonest I can be there is 3 days.

Gamzee threw the laptop at the wall, smashing it into pieces. "THAT USELESS PILE OF SHIT!" He grabbed his clubs and charged the blocked passage. He began to pound the boulder, which shook the entire cave, but did not seem to make much of an impact on the bolder.

"Gamzee…" Nepeta said softly. "Gamzee please… you're scaring me." Gamzee snapped around to face Nepeta.

"YOU SHOULD BE SCARED!" There was a brief pause. "I'm SorRY." Gamzee said before taking three identical chains from his Sylladex. Each of them had a sharp end and a shackle end, out of his Captcha Log and handed them to Nepeta. "oNE FoR eAcH hANd, AnD oNE FOr mY nECk."

"What?" Nepeta asked holding the chains.

"PlEAsE, DoN'T QueSTioN mE, jUsT dO aS I aSK. It'S FoR yoUR OWn SaFTy." Gamzee then kneeled by the nearest wall. Nepeta began shake as she cuffed each of his hands and his neck. Then she stabbed the sharp ends into the wall. Nepeta was feeling something she never felt before, fear. She wasn't afraid of Gamzee, but for Gamzee. She wasn't sure why he was acting like this, but she knew that if she could not find a way to stop him, he would most likely destroy himself, along with everyone around him. "WhAT EveR hApPEns NepEtA, I WaNT yOU To PrOtECt YoURsELf. No mAtTEr tHE COsT." Nepeta nodded.

"ProMiSe Me." Gamzee demanded.

"I promise," Nepeta replied a single tear trickling down the side of her face. All through out the night Gamzee made bizarre ear shattering noises, ranging from cackling like a mad man, to weeping uncontrollably. After many hours he finally found himself drifting off to Prospit. Seeing this Nepeta moved in cautiously, being careful not to wake him. When she got close enough, she curled up beside him and nuzzled herself into his arms. "I won't let anything happen to you Gamzee." She whispered just before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 A Battle With his Mind

Nepeta woke up the next morning with an uneasy feeling. She opened her eyes to see Gamzee staring down at her.

"RISE AND MOTHER FUCKING SHINE" Gamzee screeched as he wrapped his hands around her throat, squeezing the air away from her. Nepeta tried to scream, and thrashed around, but to no avail. Gamzee's face contorted into an almost impossibly large smile as he let out a bone chilling cackle. Nepeta had only one option left. She put her arms between his and forced his elbows outwards, allowing her to bash her head against the bridge of Gamzee's nose. Even with his unnaturally high tolerance for pain he had to admit, that fucking hurt. He let go of Nepeta and grabbed his now bleeding nose.

"THAT MOTHER FUCKING HURT BITCH!" Nepeta scrambled out of the reach of Gamzee's chains, panting uncontrollably. "i'm clawfully sorry nepeta,." Nepeta looked puzzled. "that wasn't very mice of me was it?" Gamzee twisted his nose to each side, as he did there were two loud pops signifying that the small bones had been shifted back into place. "I WAS JUST KITTYING AROUND!" Nepeta was more scared than ever. Gamzee was getting worse and she was unable to help him. Further more she wasn't sure that she could protect herself from him as she had promised.

"Gamzee, this isn't you, please stop acting like this." Nepeta pleaded.

"how the mother fuck do you know who i am?" Nepeta didn't respond. "I SAID HOW THE MOTHER FUCK DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? i don't even know who i am any more, but the voices mother fucking do. THE VOICES MOTHER FUCKING KNOW EVERYTHING! and now they are getting the mother fucking respect that they deserve. NOW THEY ARE GETTING THE MOTHER FUCKING RESPECT THAT THEY DESERVE! too long have i suppressed them, with that mother fucking poison. THAT SHIT IS MOTHER FUCKING POISON!" Nepeta was unable to process any of this. What was Gamzee talking about? Is the slime poison?

"I'm… I'm not going to talk to you any more." Nepeta stated as she turned the other direction. She then pulled a steak out of her Sylladex and began to cook it. Gamzee began to test his chains by yanking on them. Fortunately he could not break them.

A while later after the steak was cooked Nepeta sat herself down and was about to enjoy her meal, but just as she was about to sink her teeth into the tender meat she heard. "i'm hungry too." She couldn't let Gamzee starve, but she also didn't know if should go anywhere near him after the way he had been acting.

"You can't have any until you say please." Nepeta said hoping to maybe bring back a little bit of the old Gamzee.

"GIVE ME YOUR MOTHER FUCKING STEAK… please." Nepeta sighed then tore the steak in half. She walked over to Gamzee, and held the steak out in front of him. "you know what would go great with this." Gamzee said not taking the steak.

"What?" Nepeta asked exasperated. Gamzee grabbed her out reached hand and yanked her towards him then groped her crotch with his other hand.

"SOME PUSSY FROM A PUSSY :O)" Nepeta punched his temple then broke free of his grip and threw the steak on the ground in front of him. "LEARN HOW TO TAKE A MOTHER FUCKING JOKE BITCH!" Gamzee said while grabbing the temple Nepeta hit.

"What's wrong with you Gamzee? Please let me help."

"you want to know what's wrong with me? I'M MOTHER FUCKING BROKEN! dysfunctional at my mother fucking core. no matter how you try to help you can never change that. BECAUSE I MOTHER FUCKING LIKE IT THS WAY."

"What happened to the old Gamzee?" Nepeta demanded.

"I MOTHER FUCKING ATE HIM! that's right you heard me. I SWALLOWED THAT MOTHER FUCKER WHOLE, AND NOW. and mother fucking now, i am here to take his place, but lets talk about something else shall we. LIKE HOW YOU'RE GOING TO MOTHER FUCKING UNCHAIN ME."

Nepeta shook her head. "That's not going to happen."

"i wonder what equius might say about that, after all. HOW DARE YOU DENY THE HIGH BLOOD! does that sound about right. hell if i say jump, he says how high, and on what. THAT MOTHER FUCKING SHIT STAIN WORSHIPS THE GROUND I MOTHER FUCKING WALK ON! so what do you think your moirail is going to say about you not doing what ever i mother fucking say?" Nepeta turned away and started to eat her steak, trying to ignore him. "oh but it doesn't end there does it? right now that perverted mother fucker is probably masturbating to the thought of you and i trapped in this cave together. all alone, with no one else to talk to. WHY THE MOTHER FUCK DO YOU THINK HE'S TAKING SO LONG TO GET HERE? he wants us to fuck, you know i'm right. he wants nothing more than for you to jump my bone. SO WHY DON'T YOU? WHY DON'T YOU FUCK M-." Nepeta kicked Gamzee right in gut ending his sentence abruptly.

"You are going to stop talking now." Nepeta said, feet and fists ready to hit Gamzee again.

"ha ha and how exactly are you going to-" Nepeta began beating Gamzee furiously and viciously. When she finally finished Gamzee spat out a tooth along with some blood. He stared up at her with a scowl but said nothing.

"Now unless you're going to apologize or say something nice you are not aloud to talk." Nepeta turned and walked away again. Gamzee got back up to his knees.

"you think beating me is going to fix me? NOTHING IS GOING TO MOTHER FUCKING FIX ME." Nepeta sighed and turned around.

"There's one thing I haven't tried yet." She kneeled down to his level staring him dead in the eye.

"are you going to hit me again?" Nepeta shook her head.

"No, you've made it clear, that won't work" Nepeta said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"what the mother fuck is this, what are you going to-" Nepeta cut Gamzee's sentence short once more, but this time with a kiss. The very second they locked lips, Gamzee's heart skipped a beat. Nepeta then walked away without saying anything. The rest of the day Gamzee sat there in confusion with his head tilted to one side or the other.

That night Gamzee stayed up long after Nepeta had falling asleep. "WHO THE MOTHER FUCK DOES THIS BITCH THINK SHE IS!" Gamzee thought to himself. "why does she think she can help me? can she help me? NO THAT'S COMPLETE MOTHER FUCKING BULLSHIT! then why don't i want to hurt her, and what was up with that kiss. WHAT HAS THAT BITCH DONE TO ME! she can't fix me. SHE CAN'T MOTHER FUCKING FIX ME! why does she even care?" Gamzee glared at Nepeta. Then he turned away in disgust, only to turn back a moment later. He clenched his fists and looked down. "what is wrong with me." He said out loud.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Apologies

_**Dear reader**_

_** The following chapter is EXTREMELY NSFW so please do not read out loud in the presence of children, or small fish. Enjoy.**_

Gamzee stayed awake all night just watching Nepeta sleep. When she finally woke up he felt a sort of fluttering feeling, as if a thousand butterflies were set loose from his stomach. "good morning," Gamzee said as Nepeta rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, good morning." Nepeta said very matter of fact like.

"sleep well?" Gamzee asked. Nepeta was a bit taken back by the polite tone Gamzee had adopted this morning.

"Yes actually, thanks for asking." Gamzee smiled, but Nepeta retained her suspicions and kept her guard up. "Is this the same Gamzee from yesterday?" Nepeta thought to herself.

"i, uh…. i watched you sleep last night."

"Oh." Nepeta said with her eyebrow raised and slight tremble in her voice.

"i mean… not in a creepy way… its just… you're cute when you sleep."

"Gamzee are you feeling ok? You do remember yesterday don't you?" Gamzee hung his head in shame.

"yeah remember. i'm afraid that i might remember that too mother fucking well." Nepeta looked at Gamzee with her head cocked to the side. "i can never take back all those things i said. NO MATTER HOW MUCH I MOTHER FUCKING WANT TO! i mean, no matter how much i mother fucking want to." Nepeta was confused. What exactly brought out all these changes in Gamzee? "nepeta, most people would never even try to deal with me in that state, and i know this won't change anything but i think it should be said any mother fucking way."

"Go on." Nepeta demanded.

"i guess what i'm trying to mother fucking say is… i'm sorry, and your perfect." Nepeta blushed. "or should i say purrfect." Gamzee cackled at his own joke, as well as Nepeta.

Gamzee and Nepeta spent the rest of the day, just talking and giggling. It was as if the previous day had never happened. Later that evening they were lying down next to each other looking up at the ceiling. "Hey Gamzee." Nepeta said.

"yeah?"

"Do you really think I'm purrfect?" Gamzee turned so that he was looking strait into her eyes.

"of course." Nepeta blushed and began to rub his cheek.

"You know I'm not feline tired right now, in fact one could say I'm feline purrty energetic." Gamzee smiled.

"well that's nothing mother fucking new." Nepeta rolled over on top of Gamzee.

"You know something, I think you're purrfect too." Nepeta leaned in close and gave Gamzee a kiss. Gamzee started to sit up as he kissed back. Nepeta's legs wrapped themselves around Gamzee, and her fingers rubbed Gamzee's shackles. A flurry pheromones and mixed emotions ran through Nepeta's mind as she thought to herself, "I shouldn't," but she wanted him so badly. She unshackled Gamzee's neck, and then her hands ran down his arms to both of his wrists. After his chains were off Gamzee put his hand in the center of Nepeta's chest and slowly pushed her on to the ground, so that he was over top of her. He started to kiss her neck, and then he pulled her shirt down just enough to kiss the part right below her throat where the rib cage makes a small U shape. Nepeta bit her lip as Gamzee shifted, so that his head was between her legs. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off. Then he took hold of her panties with his teeth and removed them as well. Nepeta took off her shirt and jacket. Gamzee gave Nepeta's pussy one long and slow lick, all the way from the bottom to the very top. As he did Nepeta inhaled quickly, and she let it out slowly resulting in a soft "ooooo." His tongue circled her clitoris twice, before he kissed it. Nepeta squeezed her breast in one hand, while the other hand reached behind her pushing against the ground as Gamzee devoured her vagina. Gamzee got up to his knees and removed his shirt, while Nepeta pulled his pants and underwear down. Her eyes widened when she saw his fully erected cock. She wrapped her lips around his unit and began bobbing her head up and down, slobbering uncontrollably. Gamzee tilted his head up and exhaled, he then pulled Nepeta off and laid her back down. His cock probed her once, as he did Nepeta bit her down on her lip hard in anticipation. He penetrated slowly. She could feel his heart beat inside of her. Gamzee began to repeatedly thrust into her in a slow pumping motion, and with every plunge Nepeta let out a small moan. His hands reached under her back, and he pulled her up as he reclined down, allowing her to be on top. She placed her hands on his chest as she began to bounce up and down on his throbbing cock. She could feel his hands on her hips, as he guided her to go faster and faster. Their hearts raced in unison, each of them felt more alive, more exhilarated, and more enamored than ever before. Nepeta stopped and leaned down to whisper in Gamzee's ear. "Lets change positions," she said before kissing him on the neck. Gamzee smiled, pushed her back, and motioned for her to get off. After she did Gamzee turned her around and bent her over, so that she was on her hands and knees. Gamzee re-penetrated deeply into Nepeta and began to thrust even harder and faster than before. Her toes curled and she let out short screams of pleasure as she pushed back into him. They became one with each other, nothing else mattered, and everything else became meaningless. An indescribably feeling of pleasure came over Nepeta, starting at the very tips of her toes and coursing through her entire body. All of her muscles tensed up, then fell limp. Her mouth opened wide while she screamed irrepressibly, and her orgasmic fluids squirted all over Gamzee. He continued to drill deeper into Nepeta, prolonging her orgasm. Until finally he had to pull out right before releasing his steaming load all over her back. Gamzee then fell down arms sprawled out in exhaustion. Nepeta crawled over to Gamzee and fell over beside him. "Wow." Nepeta said panting.

"wow" Gamzee repeated, also panting.

"Is that how it always feels?" Nepeta asked

"i wouldn't know, that was my first time." Gamzee answered. They looked into each other's eyes smiling involuntarily and giggled for a bit. Then Gamzee put his arm around Nepeta and pulled her close to him. Nepeta put her hand on Gamzee's chest.

"I love you Gamzee." She whispered.

"i love you too." It didn't take them long to fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5A It Will Never Be The Same Again

Gamzee and Nepeta woke the next morning in each other's arms. "Good morning :3" Nepeta said stretching her arms.

"yes it mother fucking is." Gamzee responded in a yawn. Nepeta opened her mouth to say something but before she could a loud noise, like a rock moving across gravel, was heard from the entrance. They each looked at each other, then scrambled to their feet, rushing to get their clothes back on. Moments after they were dressed Equius lifted the boulder into the air. As he lifted, he let out a brash yell then he threw it to the side. All three of them stood in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"I… uh… feel like I've intruded on something." Equius said, breaking the silence. Nepeta and Gamzee looked at each other then looked back at Equius and shook their heads. "Well anyway I brought the provisions the high blood asked for." Equius said holding out a bottle of slime. With that Gamzee sprinted towards Equius at full speed, nocking him over as he took the slime from his hand. He didn't bother with the cap. Instead he just ripped off the entire top from the bottle and poured the contents down his gullet.

"aHH ThAT hIT thE MoTHeR fUCkiNG SpOT bRO." Gamzee said to Equius.

"Yes, well I also brought some of your other favorite beverage." Equius held out a bottle of Faygo.

"ShIT yOU aRE jUsT FuLL oF MoTHeR fUCkiNg MirAClEs TodAY." He took the Faygo from Equius. "ThANkS BrO," He then proceeded to down the entire bottle. Equius and Gamzee started to walk out, but Nepeta stayed behind for a moment.

"Are you coming Nepeta?" Equius asked

"Yes, just give me a second." Nepeta said while taking one last look around the cave. Equius shrugged and started to walk off again. Nepeta knew that her and Gamzee's friendship would never be the same again. To make matters worse she didn't know if Gamzee would even remember.

A couple of months later, Karkat had issued the order to troll the human kids. Nepeta sat staring at her computer. She was visibly distracted by her own thoughts. Equius scooted his chair over next to her. "Is there something on your mind Nepeta?" He asked.

"No… well yes, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened in the cave?" Nepeta didn't answer. "Nepeta as your moirail I command you to tell me your feelings, and disclose to me everything that happened in that cave."

"Thank you for your concern Equius but nothing happened, and like I said, I don't want to talk about it."

"Did the high blood do something to hurt you?" Nepeta looked off into the distance and smiled slightly.

"No. He was purrfect." Equius raised his eyebrow.

"Ok, but if you ever do need to talk you know you can come to me."

"Thank you." Nepeta looked at Equius and placed her hand on his. "But I'm feline fine." Equius was about to say something else, but before he could a loud crashing sound came from the other room followed by Tavros' voice.

"oWW" Tavros murmured.

"Gosh darn it, I warned that buffoon about stairs!" Equius shouted as he stomped off to help Tavros. Nepeta giggled then turned back to her computer. She was about to type something when she saw that she had a message from Gamzee.

TC: HoNK :o)

Nepeta looked over at Gamzee, and he gave her a wink. Nepeta blushed then went back to trolling the humans.

Chapter 5B Epilogue – or - In Case You Were Wandering

Dear Reader.

I regret to inform you that the events that happened in the cave have altered the course of history resulting in a doomed timeline. Which goes as follows. Sober Gamzee goes on his rampage killing everyone he comes across, including Equius. However, when Nepeta leaps out of the air ducts, Gamzee remembers the time they shared, he also remembers that he loves her, so he refuses to kill her. Nepeta sobs as he walks away, she couldn't let him get away with this, but… as much as she tried to resist it, she still loved him too. She quietly followed him to the 5x showdown combo, making sure she wasn't seen. When Karkat rushed towards Gamzee, Nepeta mistook his attempt to calm him down, as an attack, so she intercepted by stabbing Karkat through the chest. The now enraged Terezi darted at Nepeta, batons at the ready. This only resulted in her getting her skull bashed in by Gamzee. Then Kanaya entered the fray, and lobbed of one of Gamzee's arms. In retaliation Nepeta sliced her head off, but as it turned out Terezi wasn't quite dead yet, so Nepeta got stabbed through the heart. Gamzee and Nepeta both bleed out two feet from each other staring into the one another's eyes…Doomed time lines suck. It does have one shimmering bright side though. Now these versions of Nepeta and Gamzee share a Dream Bubble in the afterlife.

I hoped you enjoyed the story. If so, write a review. If not, write one anyway, constructive criticism is always appreciated. If you want to read some of my original work check out my tumbler at- Mindless ramblings of a mad man. My next fanfic will be a dark comedy. What happens when Kanaya is transported to the Hellsing anime? Find out in "What the Fuck is Grubsauce?"


End file.
